1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting the position of a laser beam used in the manufacture of a biosensor having a fine pattern, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for correcting the position of a laser beam used in the manufacturing of a biosensor having a fine pattern, especially for use in patterning integrated circuits for biosensors by irradiating a laser beam onto a thin film coated on a pet film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biosensor is a sensor which uses a biologically sensitive material composed of biological elements. Recently, biosensors have demonstrated a high potential for application to various industrial fields including the medical field. Especially, it has been highly anticipated to be a technology allowing for the quick detection of germs that cause food poisoning in the fields of food safety, agricultural raw materials, and live animals. Biosensors are categorized into various types such as an optical type, an electrochemical type, a piezoelectric type, an impedance type, or the like depending on a signal obtained from the sensitive material and a signal conversion method.
Among these biosensors, the impedance type of biosensor has a detector on an electrode for detecting a bio-molecule, so that it has been used in various fields as a tool to detect a change in both the capacitance and resistance of a specific biometric material.
In order to improve the precision of the biosensor, a circuit pattern may be formed on a thin gold film.
In the related arts, when forming a circuit pattern on a thin film, the circuit pattern is formed on the thin film by repeatedly performing a complicated process including exposing, etching, and the like using a photoresist.
The thin gold film is formed using a method such as thermal evaporation.
Then, the thin gold film is wet-etched or dry-etched using a photoresist pattern as a mask so that a gold pattern, i.e., a biosensor, can be formed.
However, when the thin gold film is patterned using wet-etching, the photoresist pattern is likely to peel off when being etched due to the poor adhesion between the photoresist pattern and the gold film, and the peeled-off photoresist contaminates an etching chamber. Moreover, since the wet-etching is an isotropic etching, it is not suitable for forming fine patterns.
On the other hand, when the thin gold film is patterned using dry-etching, there is a problem in that throughput of the patterning process is low, and the photoresist is redeposited on the surface of the substrate during the etching process.
Moreover, since the method according to the related art requires a number of manufacturing processes, it is difficult to improve the production yield.